Bandar vs Yanke
by satsuki grey
Summary: "Udahlah di gosipin,di tuduh pula…,apess banget nihh hidup" geram Chuuya sambil menghentak – hentakkan kaki #PorkPieofChuu #"LittleYanke


**Bandar vs Yanke**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Just for Nakahara Chuuya-chan /eii

Rated:

K+ (for 12+)

 **Warning:**

Gaje absolut, Typo bertebaran, OOC wes jelas cuyy, AU/AR/ hah gitulah, EYD ? paan tuh sejenis makanan rasa wine kahh? pakai bahsa gaul menn, crack bgt nihh garing kayak kerupuk udang pake nasgor :v, pemilihan bahasa kelewat bangsat and bhejat :''v Chuuya gue bully, DIE!

 **Summary:**

"Udahlah di gosipin, di tuduh pula…, apess banget nihh hidup!" geram Chuuya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki #PorkPieofChuu #"LittleYanke

Bungou Stray Dogs

Komedi, Humor Gaje, Indonesia, One-shoot, Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Di persembahkan untuk event Pork Pie of Chuu, enjoyy ~ )**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Yokohama dan segala aktifitasnya, murid-murid sekolah dengan santainya berjalan menuju sekolahnya, dan di dalam sebuah kelas yang lumayan, yahh absurd tulen masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu di earphone miliknya, jangan tanya lagu apa, semua di embat dirinya dari rock sampai ke electronica asalkan berbau HARD to the CORE kayak penulisnya sendiri iya, diriku :'''v. Namun begitu walau si kecil ini di anggap preman di sekolahnya dia cukup ramah untuk menyapa sesama dengan maksud tertentu, weess iya siapa juga yang mau nyapa-nyapa orang kurang kerjaan apa? /gebukk

Oke, satsuki lelah to the point aja yahh….

Murid dengan tinggi 180 cm (181/182? Yahh intinya 180-an kan :v) itu mendekati si Chibi dan menyapanya, "Bro, kalo dengeri musik jan kuat-kuat, ntar budeg kasihan mamakmu" ucapnya lalu menarik salah satu earphone milik Chuuya, oke si preman namanya Chuuya. Preman unyu-unyu ih gemezz /tabokk

"Apaan sehh, ganggu aja, gak senang kalo gak ngusik hidup orang lu setan" jawab Chuuya lalu menarik earphone miliknya lagi.

"Si kampret, pagi-pagi udah dengeri Skrillex aja. Eh eh, Kunikida pinjem hotspot napa~"ucap Dazai lalu datang menghampiri Kunikida yang tengah asyik dengan handphone miliknya.

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Kunikida yang sudah geram karna di ganggu oleh Dazai, padahal lagi enak-enak nonton yutub, bukan Dazai kalo nggak gangguin hidup orang.

"Alah pinjem bentar napa, nonton pewdiepie mulu apa gak bosen lu" (njirr nyindir lu :''v )

"Bising lahh, beli paket makanya gak bemodal banget jadi orang" Kunikida menjauhi layar handphonenya. Takut kesebar aib, bahaya infonya.

"Bentar aja lhoo, bentar aja …" rengek Dazai.

"Pinjem punya Chuuya napa" balas si kacamata ketus.

"Chuuya lagi PMS males aku"

"Njerr, kalo apa-apa jan ke aku lahh, ya udah ya udah, bentar-bentar!" dengan sifat ke adultan milik Doppo ini mengalah lah dirinya dan memberikan hotspot secara free pada Osamu syalan.

"Yeee makacih Kunikida…"

"Gak gratis ya, kau belii aku bakso nanti" (sejak kapan ada bakso di Yokohama oke rlt sobs ramen :''v )

"Tai, parah bejat lu, ntar aku beduit di bayar lhoo"

"Kapan kau beduit? Udah nihh udah hidup"

"Yeee! Oke-oke aku cuma perlu 5 menit doang kok!" Dazai malah mengeluarkan laptop miliknya.

"Awas aja kau buka macem-macem!"

"Tenangg…."

Sementara si Chibi masih senang-senang dengan handphone miliknya dan lagu hardcorenya, mengangkat satu kaki ke meja, dan duduk nyantai kayak di warkop. Singkat kata, preman sobs.

"Eh lupa aku, woii udah siap PR?" entah apa dan mengapa tumben saja preman Chibi ini konek ke kehidupan waras anak sekolahan budiman.

"Eh, mang ada, ya? Udahlah palingan di suruh squat jump doang, seloww cuyy" Kunikida sadar dengan tontonannya, jangan tanya dia keasikan nonton si pew mainin game ero galgean.

"Bukan itu masalahnya goblok, ntar yang masuk nanti pak Fukuzawa bego di libas nanti kakimu, mau kau?" Chuuya menurunkan kakinya, mengambil buku dan pena serta soal Prnya.

Pelajaran Sosial, jangan tanya Chuuya selalu ngantuk di pelajaran ini, konon lagi matematika, yahh tidor lahh.

"Ih, Chuu sejak kapan kau mau ngerjai PR? Ntar puyeng kepalamu woii, udah gak usah di kerjai" ucap Dazai dengan kemurahan hati serta modus syalannya memberikan buku prnya pada Chuuya, ingat M-O-D-U-S.

"Ih, apa ini, kau mau apa? curiga aku" ucap Chuuya yang masih mengira-ngira dengan bantuan tersebut, ya tetap saja di ambilnya buku itu dan membuka lembarannya.

"Pinjem Hpmu bentar" Dazai mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau mau apa njerr?"

"Pinjem bentar"

"Si sialan ini lhoo, minjem mulu gak mau beli" sambung Kunikida yang sedang, yahh ngerjai PR, mungkin dia kecanduan pewdiepie sampai lupa dengan PR. Tenang gua juga gitu, dulu :'v.

"HP ku udah mulai rusak lho, kadang-kadang mati sendiri kadang-kadang volumenya kesetel kuat tiba-tiba" jawab Chuuya dengan kepasrahan memberikan Hp terjintah pada Dazai.

"Tapi kalau kau mau minjem mau chattin cewe-cewe ada lahh beberapa. Tadi malem aku di stalkingin sama cabe, jijik aku. Kau kan suka semua tipe cewe, embat sana!"

"Sorewa Doumo~, walaupun aku ini suka semua tipe wanita tidak dengan Chabe-chabean Chuu, anti aku. Ntar pas mau kuajak bundir dianya malah cengengesan kan ilfel cuyy"

"Udah diem kau, aku mau kerjai PR" Chuuya fokus dengan PR milknya, dan Dazai dengan Laptopnya dan Kunikida dengan Prnya juga sesekali lirik Hp sambil cengengesan, sudahlah itu Kunikida, hentikan menonton itu :''v

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah pun di ganti dengan isthirahat, murid-murid menikmati bekal mereka dan beberapa di antaranya masih ada yang mencuri wifi sekolah secara diam-diam. Jelas, mana ada orang yang mencuri tuh terang-terangan. Sementara si preman mungil ini duduk di belakang gedung sekolah yang cukup teduh dengan pepohonan dan juga sepi tanpa pengawasan guru sambil mengambil rokok dari sakunya, jangan di tiru nihh anak emang butuh sandaran :''v

Mengeluh sedikit sakit di kakinya karna ketahuan menjiplak PR dari Dazai, ya jelas makanya Chuu lain kali nyontek juga pakai otak :''v

"Eh, Chuuya-san" panggil juniornya yang masih menduduki kelas 1 tersebut.

"Eh, Atsushi, mau ngapain?" tanya Chuuya yang sedikit menyembunyikan rokoknya, ya mana tau Atsushi ember ngasih tau ke guru.

Akutagawa menyusul dari belakang, "Chuuya jangan merokok kau" sindir Akutagawa masih dengan batuk kecil.

"Elu juga, makanya ganti dari soempurna ke djisamsu " sindir Chuuya.

"Njerr aku gak merokok kek kau ya" Akutagawa duduk di dekat Chuuya, gak dekat dekat amatlahh di susul Atsushi dengan handphonenya.

"Makanya selaw ngomongnya" jawab Chuuya masih sedikit sinis, "Kalian pada ngapain kemari?" sambungnya.

"Nyari wifi" jawab Atsushi kejujuran.

"Masi jaman ngewifian gratisan" Chuuya ketusan.

"Kau kayak gk gitu aja cuyy" balas Akutagawa selawan.

"Selow kau, aku ada paket ngapain pake wifi, aku nyadar diri ajahh"

"Pssttt udah diam kalian, ini dekat kantor guru lho ntar ketauan gimana?" Atsushi kesal bet.

"Udah tenang, aku udah sering di sini sambil merokok" si chibi nimpruk.

"Sayton, nihh anak kagak takut BP apa?" horor sang raven kontras.

"Alah…, guru BP cuma orang aja cuyy bukan apa…" sipp done, thats fuckin raight! /tabokk

Atsushi dan Akutagawa sejenak diam lalu memandang masing-masing. 'Zzzzz kok kezel, ya' gitu pikir mereka.

Kedua juniornya masih sibuk dengan handphone, dan Chuuya dengan rokok lucknutnya sesekali menghembuskan asapnya membuat Akutagawa di sampingya terbatuk.

"Eh anjirr! aku ada penyakit ya, tolong rokokmu"

"Eh kampret, siapa suruh lu duduk deket gua tong, udah tau lapang masih aja deket-deket gua, bego lu pada!?"

Sabar dan menghela nafas begitulah Akutagawa, dan memilih bersender di pohon. Atsushi masih dengan gembiranya memainkan hpnya. Chuuya mengambil Hp miliknya dan memeriksa sejenak, lau berkata, "Dazai kampret, apa yang di kirimnya di hpku?" ucap Chuuya lalu mengecek dokumen tersebut.

"Huh?" Atsushi berpekik heran dan Akutagwa mendekat, yahh kalau soal Dazai apasih yang gak Akutagawa kepoin?

"Apaan emang?" Akutagawa duduk di dekat Chuuya.

Atsushi semakin merapat penasaran dengan obrolan tersebut, "Buka dungg bukaa!" ucapnya antusias.

Chuuya menghisap sekali lagi rokoknya dan mematikannya, "Oke-oke, mana tau gak sengaja terkirim aib kan enak yaa gitu?"

"Tapi yahh hpku udah mulai error gitu, kadang-kadang mati sendiri, kadang-kadang volumenya kesetel kenceng tiba-tiba, kadang-kadang layarnya gk bisa di pejet-pejet" curhat Chuuya dengan kengenesan tingkat dewa.

"Sabar, semua indah pada saatnya" ucap Akutagawa sambil memukul sedikit kuat punggung Chuuya. "Njerr saket bego" balas si preman ketus

Dan di bukalah satu file mencurigakan tersebut,

Dan ternyata adalah…

Film korea tohh.

"Eh, Dazai-san suka drama korea?" tanya Akutagawa. Oh sip sekali pemirsa, dapat new info dari senior terkagum.

"Cewenya cakep" Atsushi berkomentar.

"Humm ngapainlah tuhh setan ngirim begi-"

Selang beberapa menit ketiga siswa dengan pangkatan berbeda ini terbelalak.

"ANJINGGG!" teriak mereka serentak.

Yahh sesuai dugaan kalian, bukan Dazai kalo gak bikin speechless dan syok, itu…

"B*KEP TAII!" teriak Chuuya kepanikan, mencoba mengeluarkan kebhejat itu dari VLC miliknya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Atsushi berteriak namun matanya masih menerawang layar hp milik Chuuya.

Jangan tanya Akutagawa, wajah horor syoknya sudah terpampang nyata di wajahnya tetap saja masih menerawang layar hp milk Chuuya, Chuuya yang sudah berusaha mematikan hpnya masih saja kepanikan, "BANGKEE KOK GK MATI-MATI!?" teriaknya sambil mengehentak-hentakkan jarinya di layar hp

Atsushi masih berteriak, Akutagawa masih terdiam, hingga…

"HEH! Berisik kalian, ngapain di sini!?" tampang dengan usia 30 an itu mengahadap mereka di sertai, wajah kesal di campur horor.

"PAK MORII!" teriak mereka bertiga.

Mori terdiam dengan suara gaduh-gaduh di handphone sialan milik Chuuya yang intinya suara wanita menjerat-jerit n-i-k-m-a-t dan suara basah-becek yang bikin merinding murid-murid lugu nan polos ini (corett!). Ketiga murid itu sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajah pucat, 'Bagaimana bisa guru pedo sadisan ini muncul di saat begini?' pekik mereka.

Mori juga diam, semua diam, tapi handphone milik Chuuya minta di banting. Oke, dengan kekuatan si chibi serta kepepetnya situasi lucknut ini, di bantingnya hpnya ke lantai semen. Jangan tanya, tentu hpnya hancur lebam, patah tulang, di sertai pendarahan dan tewas di tempat. Chuuya berdiri menghadap Mori dengan wajah merah padam tentunya, antara malu kesal jijik sendiri yahh begitulahh.

"ITU BUKAN SALAHKU! Bukan milikku! Itu bu-"

"Ohhh~ kalian yaa…, nonton bokep di belakang sekolah rupanya, iss iss" Mori menggeleng – geleng kepalanya memandang miris ke tiga murid tersebut.

"KAGAKKK!" teriak Atsushi pucat, Akutagawa diam dan syok entah dia menikmati tontonan sekilas tadi atau tidak sama sekali?

Chuuya speechles, berhumpat maki-maki Dazai dalam hati, "Gak gitu pakk, saya a-"

"Bagus itu lanjutkan!" ucap Mori memberikan thumbs-up pada muridnya, iya sobs thumbs-up lhoo thumbs up.

Anda sekalian gak salah baca kok, Thumbs-up :v

'Kamprettt!' gumam mereka tak percaya dengan respon guru tersadis di sekolah mereka.

"K-kok begitu pak?" Akutagawa merasa tak percaya dengan tanggapan tersebut, apalagi Chuuya yang merasa rugi sekali dengan di bunuhnya hpnya di tempat. Ah gak papa itung-itung bisa minta beli baru ama emakk :v /plakk

"Saya tau kalian itu masih muda dan butuh pengalaman, saya juga pernah mengalami yang namanya masa remaja, pastinya remaja itu penasaran ama namanya 3gp, jadi saya wajar ajahh" ucap Mori dengan ekspetensi yang bikin merinding muridnya ini, ya iya woii nihh guru ngajari yang gak betol ma murid, apa jangan-jangan dia gitu juga ? :''v

"Lha pak sa-"

"Hebat kamu Chuuya-kun, ngajari adik kelasmu begitu lebih bagus daripada nyuruh mereka merokok" lontar Mori.

"Njerr, sama aja keknya!" teriak Atsushi ngeness di tempat.

"Pak, ini perlu di lurusi bentar, itu video bukan punya saya pak i-"

"Tidak-tidak, saya gak peduli itu punya siapa intinya kamu udah nonton terang-terangan"

"Gak sengaja kepencet lhoo!" bantah Chuuya nada suaranya meninggi cem toak.

"Alah jangan bacot kamu, udah mengaku lebih baikk, saya bilang, saya MAKLUM!"

'NJERRR' gumam mereka dalam hati.

"Udahan nontonnya balik ke kelas. Terutama kamu Chuuya-kun, ntar lagi saya masuk ke kelasmu, tapi jan lupa ke kamar mandi dulu kalian"

"Ngapain ke kamar mandi berjamaah?" tanya Atsushi kagak paham sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yahh, gak tau lah itu urusan kalian, jangan bersemangat kali, bahaya nakk" Mori balik badan.

"TAI , bikin kesel aja si kamprett" Chuuya sudah berhumpat-humpat mau banting Dazai di kelas, di apai aja boleh lahh bahkan di bdsm sekali pun, lhaa upps :'v

"Bapak kok ngomongnya gitu sih? Apa jangan-jangan bapak ju-"

"Oh, tidak , saya hanya tertarik dengan anak di bawah umur 12 tahun" bantah Mori atas perkataan Atsushi.

"FUCKK!" teriak mereka, refleks lebbih tepatnya. Yahh, gimana,ya…, si Mori ini kalo gak bawa Alice di sampingnya fikirannya gak tenang, kadang-kadang kalo nerangi pelajaran di depan kelas tuhh pandangannya ke anak kecil bawaannya mulu, yang terkadang bisa buat Chuuya leluasa nonton yutub di belakang.

"UDAH BALEKK KELEN, BANDARR!" teriak Mori, dan ketiga murid itu pada ngacir dari tempatnya, tapi Chuuya kembali bentar ngambil hpnya yang tewas dan ngacir lagi.

"Kenapa gini kenapaaa? padahal aku cuma mau wifi gratisan hueeee" Atsushi merengek sambil lari.

"Njing lah, kalo gitu tadi gak nonton sampe habis kan sayang"

Chuuya dan Atsushi langsung menatap Akutagawa dengan tampang horror nan syok mereka dengan perkataannya barusan.., 'NJERR NIHH ANAK NKMATI KAHH?' begitulah pendapat mereka pada Akutagawa yang menatap mereka sambil ambiguan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan ketiga murid ini ngacir ke kelas masing-masing. Sementara di kelas 12-B berlangsung dengan damai sebelum guru masuk ke kelas. murid cewe tipe chabe-chabean pada gosip, ada yang wifian sekolah, Kunikida asik dengan chanel piediewpie, nggak bosen lu tongg? :''v, Ranpo dengan jajanan dan manganya pemberian pak guru Fukuzawa terjintahh /tabokk, dan Yosano dengan Djnya (njerr kok varokahh yaa :''v ) Dazai? Yahh selfie-selfie gak jelas, yahh lagi moodtan mumpung pak Mori belum masuk :v cekkrek-cekkrekklah dirinya.

Hingga satu bantingan keras memecahkan suasana sejenak , berjalan menuju Dazai dengan amarah dan wajah preman. Ah, tetep aja ChuuChuu manis :v di tariknya kerah baju Dazai dan menjerit, "ANJENNGGG, APA YANG KAU LETAK DI HAPEKU HAHHHH?" satu bogeman di berikan untuk Dazai terjintah, eh corett!

"Njerr sakit bego, apaan ?" Dazai sedikit jengkel dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil mulut bebek efek selfienya, no.

"KAGAKK USAH SOK POLOS KAU TAII!" Chuuya mencengkram kembali kerah tersebut.

Dazai mikir-mikir sebentar lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget, "Ho ho, Chuu udah jadi serem nyatanya" di lontarkannya senyum lucknutnya.

"NJERRR, ASAL KAU TAU AJA YAAA A-"

"Aku gak tau apa-apa"

"Bentar dulu belum siap ngomong lhooo!" Chuuya menghentakan kakinya. Ngambek.

"Iya, ngomonglahh"

"TADI AKU KETAUAN AMA SI PEDO DI BELAKANG GEDUNG SEKOLAHH AMA AKUTAGAWA AMA ATSUSHI" sambung Chuuya menjerit, yang sebenarnya Dazai gak ngarep jeritnya kayak begituan, ekehemm :'v

"Eh, busset mah Chuu, kau nonton ngajak-ngajak junior? iss iss…" Dazai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa miris

"AKU GAK TAU ITU 3GP YAA, ANJIRRR!"

"Emang ada yang nyuruh kau buka?"

"Emangnya ada kau peringati?"

"Kagak"

Chuuya kembali menarik kerah baju Dazai menatapnya penuh amarah, duhh enaknya Dazai di apai, ya? di banting? di cincang? atau di pukuli sampai tewas? nahh itulahh pemikirannya, Dazai sumigrah di tempat.

"Selaww chibi, jan gitu, kalem woii. Hardisk laptop udah mau penuh jadi nitip bentar di hapemu tadi lhoo"

"Emang aku peduli mau penuh tuh harddisk mau hancur tuhh laptop, perlu ku bawa laptop itu ke guru BP!?"

"Kagak ada hubungannya ma laptopku woii, justru Chuu lah yang harus di bawa ke BP"

"Njerrr!" sekali lagi di bogemnya kepala Dazai. "Tanggung jawabb kau setannn!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Yawlahh…, aku kok kayak barusan ngamili anak orang tanpa berbuat, ya? Yahh, kagak mungkin Chuu hamil kan, mirisss"

"NJENNGG kau SETANN! Bukan itu, masalahnya Atsushi lhoo, Akuta juga!"

"Atsushi? Biarlahh, biar nambah pengalaman. Akuta? Ohh selawww, tuhh bocah diem-diem makan dalem jugaa" jawab Dazai santai.

Chuuya bergidik sedikit, 'Ehh iya juga yaa tadi ada buktinya' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Eh bangsat, ngapain kau donlod begituan pake hotspot orang?" tanya Chuuya yang menghilangkan prasangka tersebut dari otak hardcorenya. (?)

"WOII BISING KELENN, GAK TAU AKU LAGI ASIKAN DI SINI!" Kunikida ikutan nimprung suara dengan terganggunya dirinya menikmati chanel yutub.

"Ku pecahkan kacamatamu, ya. Ini urusan aku ama si anjing ini!" lontar Chuuya dengan tampang preman old school, membuat Dazai memandangnya 'takjub' dalam banyak arti. :''v

"Eh, bangsat, lu ngamili Chuuya?" tanya Kunikida ke Dazai.

"Kimbekkk, kok itu!" suara Chuuya meninggi dengan komentar Kunikida yang kagak tau Chuu gender apa?

"Eh Kunikida-kun, aku belum nikmati sampe jebol kok udah minta pertanggung jawaban" wajah kecewa di lontarkan Dazai.

"EHHH ANJINGG KELEN! WOII KACAMATA, NIHH SI KAMPRET MAKE HOTSPOTMU BUAT DONLOD BOKEPP, KAU GAK MARAH APA!?" teriak Chuuya sambil menunjuk Dazai kesal, dan Dazai masih takjub akan uk- ralat, temannya ^^''.

"Hah apa, kapan?" koneksi otak Kunikida lelet sebentar.

"Tadi pagi itu lhoo" balas Dazai watados.

"Udah ku bilang jangan buka yang macem-macem!" satu pukulan dengan buku cetak mendarat di kepala Dazai.

"Cuma satu website aja kok, mana ada macem-macem" Dazai mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau pake hotspotku untuk donlod gituan!? TAII LU EMANG"

Daza tertawa bakk jahanam, Chuuya menggobrak meja dan berteriak, "Pokoknya aku gak terima ya syalann!"

"Chuuya, ini demi bisnisku lhooo"

"Bisnis paan, kau bandar 3gp?" tanya Chuuya, sedikit kaget.

"Masternya dia" balas Kunikida, dianya gak kaget. Iya, Kunikida sudah tau itu dan Chuuya tidak.

"ANJING, KOK AKU BARU TAUU?"

Dazai kembali tertawa bakk jahanam lagi dan sekali lagi Chuuya menarik kerah baju Dazai, "Ihh Chuuya, jangan marah-marah napa, nanti ku kasihh keuntunganku dehh. Yaahh, aku juga beruntung dengan poto-poto milikmu yang ku edit dan ku jual, upps" Dazai keceplosan mengatakannya membuat Chuuya memandangnya dengan horror, selama ini diam-diam Dazai memblutoth gambar selfie milik Chuuya dan dengan bantuan potosop dia berhasil membuat sebuah karya asupan :v jual ke gua juga ya~

"Boleh gak ku tikam kau sekarang?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan sampe mati, ya"

"Kalo gitu aku yang gak puas syalan"

"Aku sihh fine aja, tapi dengan syarat Chuu lanjutin bisnisku"

"GAK SUDI BISNIS HARAMMU!"

"Aku bandar 3gp Chuu, bukan ganja"

"Sama aja TAII"

Pintu kelas berderit terbuka, dan Mori dengan Alice kecil masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Pokoknya aku gak terima!" Chuuya masih menjerti-jerit kesal, tak terima dengan nasibnya.

"Eleh…, sok banget yang sendirinya preman, yahh preman mungil" balas Dazai santai.

"Njeng Dazai!" hampir saja Chuuya memukul Dazai, Mori berdehem di meja guru, "Chuuya-kun, kamu lupa apa yang barusan saya bilang tadi?"

"PAANN?" lontar Chuuya ketus.

"Sana ke kamar mandi, biar kamu lega" balas Mori santai.

"Gak butuh, satu-satunya biar aku lega nihh bangsat satu pakk! PAKK, SI DAZAI JUA-"

"Ah, iya pakk saya jual pernak-pernik Kpop yang lagi trenn di kalangan murid cewe lhoo pak, katanya mereka puas…" Dazai membungkam mulut Chuuya dan melontarkan senyum manis nan sokk polos. Takut bisnisnya di grebek.

"Hummpph bangsattt!" sekali lagi di bogemnya kepala Dazai.

"Dazai-kun kamu pasti kerepotan, ya?" tanya Mori dengan seringainya sambil menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah kasihan.

"Ah tidak juga…, saya sudah biasa…" Dazai malah membalas pertanyaan itu dengan kalemnya.

"PAKK SI DAZ-"

"Chuuya-kun, kamu kan udah bapak suruh ke kamar mandi gak ngerti juga?"

"Kan aku udah bilang pakk, leganya ama Dazai kalau dia kena bogeman"

Kunikida mencoba memahami perkataan Mori dan respon Chuuya yang gak peka-peka, memandang Dazai yang masih santai aja dengan duduknya lalu merespon, "OHH OHH" dengan wajah syokk, hayoo apaan?

"Engga lhoo Kunikida, jangan horror kali…" ucap Dazai dengan seringai kalemnya pada Kunikida yang masih dengan wajah syokk.

"Bapak ini bicara apa sihh, gakk pahamm" Chuuya garuk-garuk kepala gagal paham, atau dari sananya emang lemot kuadrat.

"Jangan bersemangat sekali, kasihan Dazai-kun, pengertian sikit lahh kamu…" Mori masih dengan santainya.

"Huh!? Gak gak, aku in-"

Seketika mukanya langsung padam merah, lantaran kesal atau malu atau entahlah pingin banget Chuu menghilang atau mukuli Dazai sampai lega.

"HAHH!?" teriaknya lalu menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kan saya udah bilang"

"GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA AMA ITU!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Dazai, "EMANG LU SIALANN EMANG DAS-"

"Sudah ke kamar mandi sana…" Dazai mengusulkan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Nahh, begitu Dazai-kun, jangan bablass…"

"Namanya juga Chuuya, pakk…, ohh tidak lhaa~"

"NJERRR!" Chuuya keluar dari kelasnya dan menjerit-jerit di lorong sekolah yang bunyinya, 'gak guna, dasar kampret, Dazai anjeng, 3gp syalannn' begitulah. Dazai dan Mori tersenyum, sementara murid lainnya terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan obrolan mereka kecuali Kunikida dengan tampang kagetnya, dan keakwardkan itu di pecahkan dengan pertanyaan Alice,

"Rintarou, 3gp apaan?"

Yahh, dengan ekspetensi yang gak ke anu Mori menjawabnya dengan bangga dan senang hati, dan kalian juga paham sendiri dengan di suruhnya Chuu ke kamar mandi, yahh kalau gak tau …, gak usah di cari tau :''v

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dengan keseharian yang sama, pakaian sekolah yang sama, musik hardcore yang sama preman mungil ini datang ke sekolah dengan gaya slengeannya, di letakkannya sepatu di loker sepatu dan memakai uwabakinya, lebih tepatnya sendal swalow jepit sihh. Yahh Chuu gak mau ribet ama sepatu, yang sebenarnya kalo soal gaya emang segunung banget nih manusia, namun emang dasar dianya aja sepatunya sering ilang gegara nendangi orang atau sepatu terjintah masuk parit sekolah, kan najis kalau di ambil :''v

Berjalan di lorong dan mendengar desas desus yang intinya begini:

"Njirr, jadi itu dia?" ah, siapa?

"Wahh, gak nyangkah banget yaa udah preman, begitu pula…" gimana?

"Chuu-chan begituuu? Aaa gak mungkin dahh" -inifansgirl- :v tolong jangan berfg ria.

"Udahlah kecil, betingkah pula, memang minta di disiplin tuh anak" suruh Dazai yang 'disiplinin'.

"Miris liatnya, diem-diem begitu, ya…" parahan Akutagawa yang diem-diem makan dalamnya warbyazahh~.

Sebenarnya Chuuya tidak mendengar apa yang di gosipin di lorong sekolah lantaran earphone dan lagu yang sengaja di setel sekuatnya, salahkan DJ Snake dengan Encorenya. Hingga di lorong berikutnya suara memanggilnya, "WOII CHUUYA!"

Chuuya berbalik dengan ciri khasnya memandang orang tersebut dan berpekik "Huh!?"

"Gakuranmu mana tongg, pakai woii!" teriak Ango sambil membawa buku catatan peraturan sekolah di tangannya, ketua Osis yang sedang menjabat saat ini. Jangan lupakan tai lalat yang bikin dia tambah sek- ah, modis maksudnya. Seksehan punya bang Uri :'v

"Berisik kau kacamata, kupecahkan mau?"

"Sialan, jangan betingkah kau, ya! Ntar kuseret ke ruang BP badanmu!" sekarang sedang berlangsung adegan Yanke vs Ketua Osis.

"Buatlah coba, kubuat matamu semakin rabun,biar mampus lu…" nahh Chuuya juga tak mau kalah debat. Emang debat presiden bego!

"Tai dahh, tuhh rambut berapa kali aku bilang di potong kamprett!"

"Masih banyak yang manjangi rambut di sekolah, ya njerrr, kagak usah caperan ma gua luu"

"Pokoknya aku gak peduli ya, besok kalo ngga ku lihat kau pakai gakuran dan masih pakai jassmu itu, ku telanjangi kau dan ku jemur, sumpahh!" ancaman yang setingkat Dazai dengan kesadisannya terucap mulus, lebih sadis kalo Dazai yang ucapin, tapi udah lain rating ntar. (nihh apaan coba :''v ?)

"Buat coba kalo berani, ku panggil anak buahku kalo kau bisa!" Chuuya sedikit kaget dengan ancaman itu tapi wajahnya masih sangar, dan bersyukur bukan Dazai yang ngucapin. Nanti jadi lain rating ekhemm.

"Eleh sok banget lu…, orang-orang dah pada tau kau itu gimana, jangan sokk dehh sadar diri aja lu…"

"Huh, apaan? Apa maksudmu njeng?"

"Kau cari tau lha sendiri, punya otak kan?" debatnya serem :'v

"Nihh anak nyari ribut" sempat Chuuya menggepal tangannya, namun ada suara menyapa mereka.

"Ohayouuuu" sapa Dazai dengan wajah ceria dan perban miliknya, setia.

"HAAHH!?" Ango dan Chuuya menjawab ketus.

"Ih, sangar kali, jawab yang baek kek…" Dazai dengan sweetdropnya berjalan menuju kedua temen seangkatannya yang sama-sama kmprt kuadrat mirip nyandyannyan ._. /cydukk

"Eh, Dazai suruh si kampret ini pakai gakurannya kalo gak ku telanjangi dia" Ango kesal sambil nunjuk Chuuya.

"Woeh Ango serem, tapi aku setuju ajahh kok. Ango jangan cari-cari kesempatan duluan ah" ucap Dazai dengan ekspresi ke nganu.

"Tai dahh luu" jawab Chuuya ketus.

"Dan bilangi ama dia kalo berhenti buat kebhejatannya, kalo gak ku gantung dia" ucap Ango sekali lagi.

"APAAN? AKU BAKALAN MECAHIN KACAMATA KAU YAA, JANGAN NYARI RIBUT PAGI-PAGI BEGINI!" Chuuya membanting tasnya yang hanya berisi 1 buku tulis, manteb.

"Makanya lu mikir" jawab Ango yang tak takut dengan si mungil ini.

"IKAN TONGKOL!" teriak Chuuya yang sengaja saya sensor, bahaya.

"Udahan Chuu, yukk ikut aku yukk" Dazai malah menahan pundak Chuuya dari belakang, meredakan amarah sang keka- sang temen.

"PAAN SEHH!? mau ke mana?" Chuuya melayangkan tendangan namun berhasil di hindari Dazai.

"Ke hatiku! gak lhaa~ ayo ke belakang sekolah" ucap Dazai santai lalu menarik Chuuya dan jangan lupa tasnya yang cuma isi buku sebiji.

"Huh?" Ango berpekik heran di tempat, entah mengapa firasatnya menyuruhnya mengikuti kedua manusia itu. Lebih tepatnya sejo-, lanjut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah Dazai duduk nyantai layaknya di warkop sambil membuka laptopnya. Inget tempat Chuuya berteduh? yahh di situlah mereka saat ini, Chuuya yang tengah bingung dengan sikap Dazai bertanya dengan aksennya, "Woii njeng , ngapain kita ke mari hah?" yahh aksen beringasnya :''v

"Udahlah Chuu temenin aku bentar" Dazai menepuk-nepuk semen di sampingnya.

"Iya, mau ngapain nyet?" Chuuya duduk di samping Dazai, melihat layar laptopnya.

"TAII KAU BUKA BOKEP LAGI!?" suara Chuuya meninggi dengan satu bogeman di kepala Dazai terjintah. -.-

"Gak buka goblok, aku lagi donlod"

"Dazai, kau ngapain coba donlod begituan hahh?" Chuuya berusaha sabar.

"Yah, di jual lha. Diem-diem di tonton bego lu"

"Asu, emang ada yang beli?"

"Ada lha, masa ga ada? justru peminatnya banyak sampai ada yang rekues mau yang gimana dan bagaimana…, asal kau tau aja Kunikida langganan ma aku lhoo"

"Asemm kok aku baru tau nyet"

"Chuuya kerjanya berantem mulu ama sekolah tetangga sih sampai-sampai ga peduli ma aku.."

"Suka ku lha…"

Mereka diam sejenak sambil menunggu donlodtan, hingga Dazai angkat suara.

"Chuu, daripada kau ga ada kerjaan, bantui aku donlod napa"

"Hapeku dah rusak bangsat" ucap Chuuya masih dengan tampang premannya, sedikit ngeness.

"Ehh, jadi kau dengeri lagu pake hape siapa?"

"Adek kelas kemarin ku palaki mp3nya"

"Sadis ah, tobat napa lu tong"

"Males, tobat ga ena"

"Emang setan kau"

"Kau kayak ga kek gitu aja njeng"

Dan satu video berhasil di donlod, dan Dazai kembali denagn laptopnya dan mengabaikan jawaban Chuuya.

"Ohh oke.., ntar ya sikit lagi" Dazai kembali menyelam di situs xxxxx. Gua gak tau situs gituan selain nek*p*i, dan jangan salah sangkah satsuki behjat gini gak pernah buka tuh situs, okey!?

"Kek ribet amat nihh hidup kau buat, mana hapemu!?" dengan wajah di palingkan dari Dazai dan tangan mengulur meminta hape, tsun-de-re!

"Mau apa?"

"Biar ku bantu donlodtin" Chuuya masih denagn posisi Tsunnya *eaa

"Ih, baek tumben, kesambet paan kau Chuu?" di berikan Dazai hapenya.

"Diem kau njerr, mending ku bantu kan?" Chuuya mulai dengan pekerjaan lucknutnya.

"Ha-ha, ya dahh nahh" dan Chuuya mengikuti prosedur yang di ajarkan Dazai, mulai dari ini dan itu dan lainnya, hingga 2 video bisa di donlodnya dengan baik, give him best damn applause.

"Eh Chuu, kau tau ga, kenapa di lorong tadi pada gosipin kau" tanya Dazai.

"Emang ada? aku ga tau tuhh" cuek Chuuya.

"Eh, ga denger yaa" Dazai tersenyum bak jahanam.

"Tai dah, kau nyebari apa njerr" tatap Chuuya ke Dazai dengan wajah horrornya.

"Hehe" tawa singkat bak jahanam di keluarkannya.

"He-he bangsat, kau ngomong apa ma orang-orang hah!" Chuuya meneyntil kening Dazai dengan kuat, ya lahh mana mau Chuuya pelan-pelan, dalam arti yang sangat luas.

"Aku bilang Chuuya ketangkep pas nonton bokep di belakang sekolah, di sini kan?" Dazai masih tersenyum walaupun keningnya sudah merah.

"Anak bangsat, kalo ga karna kau aku ga begini tonggg! Ini gegara kau yaaa!" teriak si mungil kesal.

"Serasa kayak baru nyeboli Chuuya diriku ini" wajah Dazai dengan kengenesan dan penggambaran nganu syalan.

"Memang minta di tikam kau setan"

"Ih, Chuu ga papa dong~, lagian mereka gosipin kau bukan karna nonton bokep juga, namun kau di anggap bandar hehehe"

"Bandar apa?"

"Bandar 3gp dan jenisnya" ucap Dazai dengan watados.

"IKAN TONGKOL, HEHHH! ITU KAU YAAAA, BUKAN AKUUUU!" Chuuya berteriak layaknya toak dan menggenggam kerah baju Dazai.

"Udahan Chuu, terima takdir aja, hidup memang ga indah kok wuahahaha" Dazai menangkat tangannya tanda menyerah dan tertawa dan Chuuya membogem Dazai di kepalanya lagi.

"Oh kalian ternyata, yaa…." Suara horror muncul tiba-tiba.

Mereka menoleh, 'Ango ternyata ada di sana, mampusss!' pekik mereka mencoba menutupi laptop screen dan hape.

"Yooo Ango, meet pagi" sapa Dazai yang sok polos.

"Kau beringas juga Dazai" ucap Ango dengan wajah horrornya sambik ngekretekk-kretekk jarinya.

"Yang bilang aku baek sapa?" jawab Dazai masih santai tapi sudah bersweet drop.

"Kalian berdua nyuri wifi sekolah dan mainin dengan gratisan, ya!" tuduh Ango dengan teriakan.

Yha?

'Eh kok gini, bukanya jelas-jelas kita ngomongin 3gp, ya? kok wifi?' Nah begitulahh pemikiran dua rekan ini.

Dazai dan Chuuya melirik sesama, 'untung aja yaa…'

"Menurut peraturan sekolah yang bla bla bla-" Ango menjelaskan dengan seksama dan suara kasar.

Dazai dan Chuuya masih melirik, intinya mereka berkata:

"Gimana nihh coy? Kabur yukk" lirik Chuuya.

"Bentar Chuu, nihh masih tinggal sikit lagi, punyamu gimana?" Dazai membalas lirikan itu.

"Hmm, iya aku juga sikit lagi kok…" Chuuya melirik handphone Dazai malas

"Yaudah sabar aja" Dazai mengehela nafas.

"Ngerti gakk kalian berdua!?" teriak Ango sambil menunjuk mereka berdua dengan berteriak.

"GAK!" jawab Chuuya singkat yang gak paham dan gak peduli dengan omongan Ango.

Aura Ango siap seperti assasin yang siap menerkam buruannya, Dazai sweetdrop di tempat sambil melirik laptopnya, Chuuya juga sama dengan hp Dazai. Namun, yang namanya preman sudah biasa.

"Chuu, ini udah kelaran, oke dalam hitungan ke tiga lari yaa, Ango kenceng lho larinya" bisik Dazai.

"Iya aku tau"

"Kalian ini memang minta di disiplin keknya" aura sadis memenuhi suasana tersebut.

"Oke, 1 2…, LARIII!" Dazai berlari sambil memeluk laptopnya, yaahh, bisa-bisa laptopnya jatuh kan gawat.

"WOIII TAII, ABA-ABA MUU!" Chuuya juga ikutan berlari mengejar Dazai, sementara Ango masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kok gitu kau sialan…, lain kali kasih aba-baba yg betol napa" Chuuya menendang bokong tapi dengan dia dan Dazai masih berlari.

"Kalo betol-betol ga enak Chuu" ucap Dazai sedikti kesal.

"Betewe kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, ya. Soalnya udah janji kami mau bisnisan di suatu tempat" ucap Dazai.

"Siapa?"

"Langgananku"

"Tai, ini kita lagi di kejar kan?" Chuuya menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya…, tapi aneh Ango gak ke-" sambung Dazai yang matanya langsung terbelalak dengan obejek yang mengejar mereka tiba-tiba, secara cepat.

Dengan kecepatan super sonik dan mereka berdua layaknya pasukan pengintai ala recorn corps yang di kejar-kejar titan, 'Ango kecepatan larinya, woii!' jerit mereka dalam hati, sangat cepat membuat Dazai dan Chuuya kalang panik habis-habisan. Biarin, biar tobat.

"ANJIRRR CEPET BANGET DIA LARINYAAA!" teriak merekka.

"CABUT CHUU CABUTTT!" teriak Dazai dan mempercepat lajunya.

"ANJERRR KOK GINI JADINYA HASSSUUU" teriak Chuuya juga sama.

Mereka terpaksa melewati jalur jalur sulit untuk menghentikan pengejaran Ango, mulai dari taman, halaman sekolah sampai lorong sekolah, dan semua orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan, "masih jaman main kejar-kejaran?" namun sayang Ango sudah hapal betul setiap beluk seluk sekolah ini.

"TUNGGU KALIAN BERINGASSSS!" teriak Ango, dan dalam satu lemparan yang kencang Ango melempar buku peraturan sekolahnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Sementara di ruang guru, para guru mendengar suara gaduh di lorong, dan pak Odasaku selaku guru BP nan humble dan guru olahraga berniat mengeceknya, jangan lupakan rotan milik pak Fukuzawa yang selalu ia bawa ke sekeliling sekolah, yahh niatnya ingin di libasnya siapapun yang berlari itu.

WHUSSSSHH :'v dalam satu lemparan kencang yang lurus dan cepat.

"CHUUU AWASSS" teriak Dazai dan dalam satu tarikan Dazai melempar Chuuya menjauh dan buku tersebut mengenai…

Yahh, pak Odasaku niatnya ingin mengecek saja, namun buku tersebut sangat indah melayang tepat ke wajahnya hingga bunyinya 'DUKK' dan dia terjatuh dan terlentang di lantai

Ango terdiam dengan keringat dingin, ups dia salah sasaran, jangan lupakan kalau Dazai juga jago baca situasi *eaa eaa :v

Semua murid di lorong sekolah itu terdiam , Dazai dan Chuuya juga terdiam namun mereka ambil kesempatan dan berlari menjauhi lokasi TKP dan kabur menuju tempat transaksi , sementara sang pelaku yaitu Ango terdiam di tempatnya. Tentu saja guru-guru lainnya datang menyaksikan korban dan sang pelaku.

"Hebat anda, ya…." ucap Mori dengan wajah kaget dan syoknya.

Kasihan pak Oda yang jadi korban nihh :''v

Sementara Ango berhumpat dan memaki kedua sejoli -corett- manusia itu yang sudah lari entah kemana?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Dazai dan Chuuya dengan nafas terengah-engah menariknya, mereka baru siap lari-larian dah so pleasee. /lu jan mancing woii. Bahkan Chuuya sampai tiduran di hamparan rumput dan hampir muntah, yahh lupa bilang si Chibi baru sarapan onigiri 4 kepal, jangan tanya kecil-kecil pasti perlu tenaga banyak, kan?

"HAAA…, HANJERRR HU-HUEEEKKK" begitulahh bunyinya saat dia mencoba menarik nafas.

"Jangan muntah kau Chuu, aku juga bakalan ikutan muntah, masa preman ga tahan lari " Dazai bersender pada pohon.

"Bukan gitu masalahnya goblok, aku dahh lama ga main kejar-kejaran kek gini" Chuuya mebiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di hamparan rumput.

"Jadi kau bilang tadi itu main-main, bingung aku sama gaya hidupmu woii" komentar Dazai dengan wajah horor.

"Diem kau anjerrr, kagak usah sokk tau lhaa, dan lagi, pak Oda itu gimana nasibnya?" ucap Chuuya lalu duduk dan mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri. Antara laper atau pingin muntah.

"Oh, kalemlahh pak Oda gak akan marah kok…"

"Sotoy lu setan"

"Gak kok, beneran. Aku dan pak Oda hubungannya dah deket, jadi tenang kau…"

"Hubungan apa nihh?" tanya Chuuya kepoan.

"Yahh murid dan guru lha bego…" murid dan guru, oh.

"Yahh…, tapi kau kok bisa tau bakalan ada pak Oda keluar tadi? pas banget lho tuhh buku melayang ke dia" Chuuya memainkan rumput-rumput di sampingnya.

"Firasat ku selalu be to the nar~"

"Kampret" ucap Chuuya lalu melempar rumput itu ke arah Dazai, sementara Dazai tertawa pelan.

"Yahh .., tempat transaksinya di sini sihh. Seharusnya dia udah nyampe dari tadi" ucap Dazai dan berdiri tegak memeriksa sekitar.

Chuuya berdiri dengan tubuh lemasnya dan jangan lupakan keringatan di kemejanya, 'gawat juga pagi-pagi sudah sebasah dan sebau ini, apa kata bu Kyouyo nantinya' pikirnya.

"Hahh? Memangnya siapa sihh?" tanya Chuuya sedikit geram.

"Orang , manusia, nan mesum juga" ucap Dazai namun dia masih melihat sekeliling.

"Kau iya"

"Kau juga"

"Kepalamu dahh"

"Ada kok"

"Dan ga pernah di pake kan?"

"Sotoy kau setan"

Dan suara semak-semak terdengar di depan mereka, keluarlah makhluk- eh bukan manusia dengan jenis kelamin pria, dan itu adalah pelanggang setia Dazai.

"Woi zai, gimana dapet ga rekuesanku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, yang biasanya sayu. Siapa yang gak senang dapat hasupan?

"Tentu saja, mana flash diskmu cuyy?" tanya Dazai dia jongkok dan membuka laptopnya.

"Huh?" Chuuya berpekik heran.

"Eh, ini preman mungil yang terkenal di sekolah, ya?" tanya cowo itu melirik dari atas sampe bawah.

"Apa matamu tong ?" Chuuya dengan ke agresifannya.

"Selaww menn aku ga ada niat berantem ma anak kecil" ucap Fyodor kok gemes yah serasa loli tapi dia bukan tipe Mori, dan ga ada cinta segitiga di sini!

"Udahan Fyo, ntar Chuu ngamuk juga gawat kan?"

"Heee..., iya yahh. nahh fdku, cepetan ya tong, kelas pertama pak lolicon kelas pedo nihh, males aku berurusan ma dia..."

"Anjirrr.., kok gitu namanya?" komentar Chuuya dengan sweetdrop.

Yahh Fyodor Dostovesky, cowo idaman bagi sebagian kaum Stray Dogs dan termasuk pamor di sekolah mereka, namun siapa sangka laki-laki ini memiliki hobi ekstream yaitu menonton 3gp asemmele jasanya Dazai namun dengan modus dan alibinya dia bisa menyembunyikan kebejhatannya. Di tambah wajahnya selalu kalem tanpa dosa dan dengan mudahnya dapat setoran dari temen sekelasnya, Ace tercintah. Salahkah saya otpi mereka? :'v

"Nahhh, sesuai rekuesanmu sobat, 10 ronde 2 jam kan?" ucap Dazai watados.

"ANJIRRR APAAN TUHH" teriak Chuuya tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar, dia pikir gulat.

"Udahan Chuu diem aja lu…" Dazai malah memainkan matanya berkedip sok bandel.

"Ohh, sekarang Chuuya jadi asistemnu ya zai?" tanya Fyodor lalu menyimpan fdnya di sakunya biar aman dan damai.

"Ah, ga sengaja kebawa ajahh sihh" jawab Dazai santai.

"Tai da, emang kalian pikir aku apaan coba?" tanya Chuuya kesel.

"Manusialha Chuu masa hewan" jawab Dazai watados.

"Iya goblok lu" nimpruk Fyodor.

"Huh…, cepat selesaikan transaksi haram kalian dan balekk" ucap Chuuya rada kesal menanggapi mereka.

"Ohh selaww, nahh zai, lunas ya sama utangku kemarin" Fyodor memberikan uang selembaran yang membuat Chuuya tercengang dengan mudahnya, yang si sado emang dasar mata duitan.

Wew, lebih hebat daripada dirinya yang bisa memalaki orang dan tak bisa mendapatkan segitu :''v biasanya Chuuya suka memalaki orang-orang kaya yang ga tau diri sehh :''v serasa di anime perdamaian~ perdamaian~ /what hell!?

"Makasih ya…, mau rekuesan lagi?" tanya Dazai lalu menyimpan uang itu di balik gakurannya.

"Ntar malem ku pm tong, aku lagi banyak belum ku tontoni.." ucap Fyodor lalu menepuk pundaknya Dazai.

"Jangan hardcore terlalu mendalam yaaa" balas Dazai thumbs-up.

"Siap beb, byee, byee Chuu" lambai Fyodor ke Dazai dan Chuuya dan kembali lha dia ke semak-semak dan menghilang (?)

"Kau lihat Chuu, ini bisnis, bisniss" Dazai tersenyum tersirat memainakan uang selembaran layaknya miliuner, miliuner 3gp.

"Huh, berapaan emang sekali kena?"

"Yahh, bisa nyampe 800 yen sihh bisa seribu sesuai dengan tingkat rekuesan sihh"

"W…wa.., aku ga tau tuhh" ucap Chuuya lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di tanah.

"Nah Chuu" Dazai memberikan uang selemabaran.

"Apaan?" tanya Chuuya heran, namun dalam hatinya dia senang, tsun-matre lu setan :v

"Nahh, ga papa, ambillah…, untuk Chuu karna dah nemenin aku tadi lari-lari ama donlod" senyum pun di lontarkan Dazai

"Elehh…, kan semua hasil keringetmu sihh, aku mahh ikutan aja" ucap Chuuya dengan ke tsundereannya.

"Justru karna kau ikutan ma aku aku jadi iba" jawab Dazai.

"GAK BUTUH!"

"Eh seriusan Chuu, hape ga butuh? kan rusak tuhh" mata Dazai terpamparkan kesenangan, dia tau Chuuya gak bisa nolak.

"UGH!" pekik Chuuya kesal.

Dan dengan sifat ke Tsunderean nya di terimalah uang itu dengan malesnya namun heppinya oleh Chuuya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mikir, 'ntar gua abis pulang sekolah beli apa,ya?'

"Chuu" panggil Dazai. Bukan rating romance please~

"Apa?"

"Besok kita berburu lagi yokk" ajaknya dengan watados.

"Huh? Gak!"

"Kan kau udah di tuduh jadi bandar jadi yaudah setel gila aja yukk kan ntar dapet duit" yahh Dazai selalu penuh dnegan modus dan alibi, modus.

"Udahlah di gosipin, di tuduh pula…, apess banget nihh hidup!" ucap Chuuya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Udahlahh…, terima nasib napa.., ayokk dapet duit lhoo" Dazai memegang pundak Chuuya lalu tersenyum.

Chuuya diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Boleh sih, dengan syarat juga" sekarang Chuuya yang gantian tersenyum dengan seringainya.

"Apa?"

"Kau jadi anggotaku?" tanyanya masih dengan seringainya.

"Eh, anggota premanmu kahh?" tanya Dazai sedikit kaget.

"Iya" jawab Chuuya singkat.

Dan dalam tatapan sangar dan seringai sadis milik mereka berdua, mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Namanya juga S-o-u-k-o-ku~ x3

"Eh bolehlahh, aku juga mau tau rasanya malakin itu gimana" jawab Dazai.

"Oke, deal ini" Chuuya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal bangetttt" jawab Dazai di susul tawa jahanamnya.

Dan mereka kembali ke kelas dengan gembiranya, dan bertanya-tanyalah Kunikida dengan wajah heppi aneh mereka, namun dirinya terlalu malas membahasnya karna chanel pew-die-pie :''v

Dan keesokan harinya dua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini berjalan layaknya preman di sekolah yang sebenarnya yang satunya sudah biasa dan membuat orang menatap mereka heran. Selang beberapa minggu berikutnya kebhejatan merasuki seluruh siswa maupun siswi karna pengaruh dua manusia ini, mulai dari si Bandar dan si Yanke, dan mereka di sebut dengan **'Duo Hitam'** karna pengaruh kebejhatan serta dosa yang mereka sebarkan.

Sulit bagi guru untuk mendapat mereka kecuali di jam pelajaran, yahh mereka bersifat sopan dan ramah ketika jam pelajaran membuat guru-guru tidak curiga sama sekali, namun di belakang yahh…., begitulah, dan sekarang **Double black** hadir di kehidupan sekolahan. Kasihanilah Ango yang berusaha mendapatkan mereka, namun selalu ga-gal.

Nakahara Chuuya yang di tuduh sebagi Bandar namun Yanke, dan Dazai di tuduh sebagai Yanke kalem namun Bandar kalem, dan fanfic ini berakhir dengan sangat tidak elit dan kegajean… (?)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin. (below)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Yoo, salah satu fanfic yang saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Nakahara Chuuya :v

Muahahahaha~ kan saya udah bilang niatnya mau nyiksa dia.. :'v /die

Dan juga saya persembahkan untuk meramaikan event Porkpie of Chuu dengan mengambil promps Little Yanke…

Jadi seperti ini lhoo contohnya…, jadi bagi kalian yang tidak tau bagaimana menggunakan promps jadi ini lhaa contohnya~

Yakk semoga kalian menikmati kegajean ini :v

Salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo)**_


End file.
